All Cuddles and Memories
by DemonsThatHide
Summary: When you get hurt at work you would assume Wash would yell at you but on a day as important as an anniversary all you get is cuddles.


**_Washington/Caboose_**

* * *

Michael J. Caboose was forced to return home early from work after an accident at his work left him with a large cut down his palm and one of his legs which hurt. A lot.  
Somehow though the blonde had managed to get home by himself, to the apartment he and his partner; David Washington shared not to far from where he or his partner worked.  
He hoped David wont be to upset with him like he always was when Caboose did something stupid and got him or David hurt, most of the time it being David who was getting hurt saving Michael.

Today was a special day for not only David but for Michael as well so as David walked out of work there was a small smile on his face and in his hand was a bag. He couldn't wait to get home and give his partner, his boyfriend his anniversary gift to celebrate their first year of being together.  
David had more sure he got something the shorter blonde would absolutely love and couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it. Just the thought was making the blonde exicted.  
Taking off down the road he started the small trek back to the apartment he shared with Michael, knowing the blonde was waiting for him since he got off work before David.

Closing the door behind him David placed his keys down before pushing his shoes off his feet and pulling his phone and wallet out of his pocket.  
"Michael?" He called out placing down his wallet and phone before moving his shoes to next to the door. "I'm home."  
"In the living room!" Instead of seeing his boyfriends grinning face and gaining a hug, he heard his voice and looked confused. Michael always ran over to hug him when he got home, so why didn't he today?  
He decided to find out and walked over and into the living room before seeing a hand waving from the couch and smiled. "Hey don't I get a hug…?" "But I can't get up… My leg hurts…" Now David was even more confused. No… Wait. "….You didn't get hurt at work did you…?"  
Before the smaller blonde could answer David was in front of the couch and staring at Caboose who was lying under a blanket but with his legs exposed (wearing shorts) letting David see the bandage running up his leg and the bandage wrapped around the boys right hand.  
"…Caboose you idiot…" "Im sorry…" Seeing the man shrink sightly, Washington put down the bag and pulled off his coat before lying it over the back of the couch. "You get hurt on our anniversary huh? Well. I guess it could be worse."  
Caboose watched David slightly fearful that he would start telling him that he should be careful and watch what he was doing but when David moved the blanket over him more and leaned down pulling Michael into a kiss, Michael smiled more and kissed back.  
He loved David's kisses more than anything in the world and was always trying to do his best to get another kiss so he didn't quite understand (or want to understand) why his boyfriend was kissing him.  
David smiled a bit when Michael kissed him back and let the younger man savour it for a moment before he moved back and moved up, pressing his lips against the mans forehead before moving back again. "So what did you do this time Caboose…?"  
"I was cutting open boxes in the backroom and didn't realise the blade was still… um… up I guess?" Caboose didn't know the term for it. "Anyway so I grabbed it and cut my hand and then dropped it… But it sliced down my leg somehow.."  
"Dummy…" Washington sighed before he moved under the blankets to lie next to the man. "How about some cuddles then…? I'm sure you could use them."  
Caboose's eye light up at the prospect of cuddling and looked up at Washington hoping he wasn't joking. "Really?!" "It is our anniversary after all."  
Suddenly Caboose's face fell and he looked away. "But… I never got to get your present after work today…" "But you're here." Eyebrows knitting in confusion, Caboose looked back at Washington. "What do you mean Washy…?"  
"Well. I'm just glad you are actual here instead of seriously hurt or something. So I don't care about some present." David shrugged and smiled. To be honest presents weren't the thing that made the anniversary special for him. It was the fact that Caboose was still with him at a year and that he still loved David no matter how fucked up he was.  
The last relationship David was it… Well. It hurt him pretty bad but somehow Caboose had mended him enough for the two to be together and even though he didn't know it he helped mend Caboose as well.  
Feeling Caboose's arms around his waist and him being tugged tight was a great feeling and he quickly hugged Michael back just as tight. The two for some reason loved tight hugs, maybe because it was a protective thing and it made him feel at home.  
Whatever the reason was Washington didn't care and nuzzled into Caboose's neck. "Just… Be careful next time okay dummy?" Feeling Caboose nod, he smiled again before moving back and moving one hand to poke his nose. "Do you want your gift Caboose?"  
Caboose thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "Yes please!" He sounded like a kid on Christmas which made David chuckle as he grabbed the paper bag and pulled it up in between them. "Open it." He told the younger blonde before he pressed a kiss to Caboose's nose.  
It had only taken a few moments for Michael to open the paper bag and pulled out a photo frame which made his eyes light up with joy.  
In the photo-frame were all different pictures from different times in their relationship over the past year. In the top corner he could see the picture from the time they went ice skating and Caboose fell over and David had to take him home early.

 _"Michael… Michael wake up…" Hearing a voice, Caboose groaned slightly as he tried to curl up more.  
His head hurt but he felt warm and safe, in turn not making him want to wake up. "Come on… Please I need you to wake up.."  
After a moment he registered the voice to be that of his boyfriend; David and slowly forced his eyes open to see Washington looking down at him and he could feel hands running through his hand which was slightly helping with his headache.  
"David…?" He muttered before he yawned and rubbed one eye. "What happened…?" "Idiot…" Hearing David sigh he looked up, realising he had done something wrong. "You fell over on the ice and knocked yourself out stupid… You made me worry."  
Caboose instantly felt guilty and looked away slightly, he didn't like when Washington was upset at him or when he was worried about him. "I'm sorry Washingtub…"  
"How bad does your head hurt…?" Hearing his boyfriends voice again he looked back over only to realise Washington had stopped running his hands through Caboose's hair. "Hurts… But it wasn't to bad when you were running your hands through my hair…"  
"O-Oh sorry…"_

Grinning at the memory, he continued to look at all the photos until he noticed one in the middle which was one of his favourite moments with Washington. Well. Not just Washington. It had been the day David had meet all his sisters and Adi (the eldest of his sisters) was so happy for him and had talked to Wash so much that night that Caboose later on found out that the weird feeling he had was jealously.  
He still didn't fully understand the emotion because mainly he hadn't felt it since then which was something he was happy about, but he was extremely happy when none of his sisters objected to them being together.  
"As long as you're happy." He could remember more than one of the girls saying to him before they left. "Do you like it…?" Hearing Washington he snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.  
"Yeah!" Quickly nodding he looked back at the frame to see the words 'I love you' in the middle of it, in sky blue glitter pen. Not only did he love glitter pen, but after returning from the war he loved Sky blue mainly because of how Washington's armour was sky blue with yellow.  
"That's good." Sighing in relief David smiled before Caboose moved the photo-frame and bag before he tightly hugged David.  
He was confused for a moment but pushed it away before holding Caboose close. "Thank you…" He heard his boyfriend mutter before Caboose nuzzled into his neck. "Hey, its something to remember me by if something happens okay?" "Mmhmm…" Caboose nodded slightly making David smile and hold him closer.  
"Now cuddle time." He felt Caboose smile against his neck.

-end-


End file.
